Under The Mistletoe
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Sakura decides to hold a Christmas party, but has a little trouble inviting Syaoran (or trying to!). I know it's a little early for Christmas, but oh well... Read to find out more ;)
1. Disclaimer and Author's Notes

Under The Mistletoe SEYMOUR BONNELL Normal SEYMOUR BONNELL 1 7 2001-10-29T22:17:00Z 2001-10-29T22:24:00Z 1 N/A 1 1 9.2720 

Under The Mistletoe

****

Disclaimer & Author's Notes :

First off I'd like to say that this is not the actual story.  If you don't want to read this, go to chapter two now.  Okay now, this fi cis dedicated to my friend Sonomi-chanm who loves S+S mush (don't we all?)  This is a Christ,as fic, and you're probably thinking I'm supposed to be writing Halloween fics right now, but it was snowing out so I thought I'd write something about Christmas.  Okay now, the disclaimer.

Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me.  Clamp/Kodansha/Nelvana/ who knows what owns it.  This fic was written out of boredom and for the love of S+S mush.  Also, I'm not making any money off of this fic.  Enjoy, and feedback is always welcome!

Nadeshiko


	2. Under The Mistletoe

Under The Mistletoe SEYMOUR BONNELL Normal SEYMOUR BONNELL 2 143 2001-10-30T23:23:00Z 2001-10-30T23:23:00Z 4 1559 8891 N/A 74 17 10918 9.2720 

Under The Mistletoe

****

****

        Fluffy white snow drizzled on the window.  A newly risen sun shone it's orange-ish yellow glow into the bedroom of a fourteen year old girl.  She was sleeping peacefully, soft auburn hair spilled over the pillows she laid her head on.  Just then, her alarm clock went off, disturbing her peaceful slumber.  She groaned, sat up in bed, slammed her alarm clock off, and went back under the covers.  She was just about back asleep when a fuzzy yellow creature placed himself in front of her face and yelled "Get up!  Time for school, Sakura!"

        Once she was finally up, Sakura dressed in record time and ran downstairs to fetch her breakfast.  She skipped the stairs two at a time and bounded into the kitchen, receiving a "Good morning, kaijou," from her brother, Touya.  "I'm not a kaijou!" she protested.  "Well, I've gotta get to school early today, because I'm giving out invitations to my Christmas party!"  She looked through the pile of envelopes on the table and stopped once she hit a certain name.  Li Syaoran.  She felt her cheeks flush.  'How can one name make me go beet red?' she asked herself.  Realizing she had to get to school, she grabbed a muffin and ran out the door.    

        She met Tomoyo walking half way to school.  "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" she greeted.  "Ohayo gizaimasu, Tomoyo-chan.  Daijoubu desu ka?"  "Daijoubu desu, Sakura-chan.  Arigatou."  They walked a bit longer, and Tomoyo said "Gee Sakura-chan.  You sure are early today, ne?"  "Yeah!" Sakura replied a little too excitedly.  "I'm giving out invitations to my Christmas party today, and I wanted to give them out early, so I can know as soon as possible if they want to come."  She fumbled through the invitations and handed one to Tomoyo.  "You didn't think I'd forget you, did you?"  Tomoyo smiled at her beat friend.  "Of course not, Sakura-chan."  They continued walking, and before they knew it, they were at the school grounds.

        "Hey, Rika-chan!" Sakura greeted.  Her and Tomoyo were walking around the school yard distributing party invitations.  Sakura handed her an invitation, and after Rika read it over, asked "So, can you come?"  "Sure, Sakura-chan!"  "Okay, great!  Now, I've gotta go and hand out some more invitations.  Come on, Tomoyo-chan!"

        Sakura and Tomoyo had walked around the school two times, and the bell was going to ring any second.  They had given invitations to Rika, Chicharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Eriol.  "Sakura-chan, you still have to give Li-kun his invitation.  Have you seen him?" Tomoyo questioned.  "No…" Sakura sighed.  "I still haven't seen him.  Where do you think he could be?"  "Don't worry, Sakura-chan.  You can still give it to him in class."

        Sakura entered the classroom, holding Syaoran's invitation in her hands.  She walked to her desk, which was just in front of his, and sat down.  'Hmm… Syaoran-kun isn't here,' she thought, noticing the absence of bags on his desk.  'I wonder where he could be?'  The teacher then walked into the classroom, and Sakura, reluctantly, had to listen to the lesson.  'I'll have to go visit him after school…'

        Syaoran rolled over in his bed.  He was absolutely miserable.  He had a headache, a stomachache, a sore throat, and to top it off, a head cold.  Now, Syaoran wasn't the one to take a day off of school, but today was a major exception.  He didn't even feel like moving, let alone going to school.  He glanced at the clock.  It was 3:15.  'Sakura would be out of school by now…' he thought.  Then he heard the doorbell ring.  "Ughh… just go away…" he mumbled into his pillow.

        Sakura was out of school and had just rang the doorbell to Syaoran's apartment.  No answer.  'Hmm.. I know it's not polite, but what if I used The Through to enter his apartment?  After all, if he's sick, he's got no one to look after him.'  She called out her staff and used The Through.  "Now, wasn't that easy?" she asked herself.  So, she began to venture through Syaoran's house.

        Syaoran turned over yet again.  It was impossible to sleep with a stuffed nose, and the other symptoms he was momentarily suffering from.  Then, he thought he heard the door to his room open.  'Sakura…' he thought.  'I wish you were here right now…'  The he heard something he believed to be only in his head.  Sakura's voice, saying "Syaoran.. are you okay?"  "Mmmn…" he rolled over to face where the voice was coming from.  What he saw didn't surprise him in the least, since he thought he was imagining this whole thing up.  There in front of him, was his angel, Sakura.  "Great… now I'm hallucinating."  She giggled and put her hand on his cheek, saying "Silly… you're not hallucinating.  I came over to see if you were okay, since you weren't at school."  Syaoran coughed a couple of times and groaned.  Noticing that he wasn't exactly in the mood to carry out a conversation, she decided to cut it short by saying "Can I have permission to use your kitchen?" He nodded in response and she left to go make something for her sick friend.

        She rummaged around through the fridge, looking for some milk.  "Touya always made honey milk for me when I was sick, and it always made me feel better."  Now out of the fridge, she was looking for some honey in the cupboards.  She mixed it up, and warmed it in the microwave, making sure she got rid of all the hotspots.  Taking some hot soup he made off of the burner, she arranged the items on a tray, including a spoon and napkin.  Then she headed back to Syaoran's room.

        Syaoran heard the door open again, and a smell of sweet, warm honey milk and hot, delicious soup wafted in the auir, along with the natural scent of cherry blossoms that followed Sakura everywhere.  She told him to sit up, and he followed her orders.  She gently placed the tray on his lap and handed him the cup of honey milk.  The sides of the mug were warm to the touch, which took away the chill of both winter and his cold from his body.  She smiled at him, which warmed him more than honey milk ever could.  They sat in silence, and by the time either one said anything, Syaoran had already finished his honey milk.  "Was it good?" she asked him.  "Yeah… it was delicious," he replied, his voice monotone as an after effect of his cold symptoms, which had disappeared after he had finished his honey milk.  Now, only his fever remained.  He ate a little of his soup, but his appetite was not at it's fullest.  All he wanted to do now was sleep.  And sleep was what he did.

        Sakura glanced over at Syaoran.  He had been asleep for an hour and a half so far, and she hadn't left his side.  But, she noticed something different about him now.  It seems he was running a high temperature, so she got up to go to the washroom.  A few minutes later, she emerged back into the room, carrying a bowl with warm water and a washcloth.  She put the bowl down on the nightstand and admired him for a second.  Even though he wasn't at his best right now, he still had the material to make most girls at her school drool, herself included.  She took the cloth in her hand and wrung out the excess water.  She put it on his slightly burning forehead, and applied a bit of pressure to it.  Her task was interrupted by the phone ringing.

        "Moushi-moushi?"  "Sakura?"  "Touya?" "What are you doing at the gaki's house, kaijou?"  "Grrr… Touya!  I'm not a kaijou!  And I'm taking care of Syaoran because he's sick!"  "Well, come home now.  Otousan is starting to get worried."  "Oh, alright.  I'll be home in twenty minutes, okay Touya?"  "Okay then.  Bye, kaijou!"  "Grr… bye!"

        Sakura quickly gathered up her belongings.  As she was doing so, she came across the invitation for Syaoran.  She picked it up and put it beside his bed on a table.  She then picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulder.  She walked over to Syaoran and whispered "Get well soon, Syaoran.  Good night."  She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his apartment on her way home.

        As soon as she left the room, Syaoran brought his hand up to his cheek and said "Ashiteru Sakura, and good night."

~At Sakura's Party~

        "Hora, Tomoyo-chan!  Glad you could come!" Sakura greeted, shivering at the wind entering through the open door.  "Arigatou, Sakura-chan.  I'm glad to come. I would never pass up a chance to film the great Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding up her trusty camcorder.  "Hoee.."

        Sakura and Tomoyo entered the main room, which was decorated with red and green streamers hanging from the ceiling.  Chicharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Eriol and Naoko were all sitting around a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.  "So, is everyone here now?" Chicharu asked.  "No…" Sakura replied.  "Doesn't Li-kun still have to come?" Tomoyo questioned.  "The last I heard, my cute little descendant wasn't feeling all that well, right Sakura-san?"  Sakura was just about to answer when the doorbell rang.  She rushed out of the room to answer it.  "Syaoran-kun?" she questioned, seeing the boy on her step.  "Yeah… I…made it," he panted, out of breath from running through snow.  He clutched on to the door frame for support with one hand.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a nicely wrapped gift.  "Here," he huffed.  "Arigatou!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  Noticing Syaoran was still outside, and that he just recently recovered from a cold, she quickly ushered him inside.

        They stood in the doorway of the main room, looking in at all of the people.  Sakura opened the present from Syaoran.  It was a silver necklace with an emerald green gem in the shape of a diamond hanging from the chain.  A note inside read: _Arigatou, for everything, Sakura.  Love Syaoran_.  Sakura looked up at him, tears brimming in  her eyes.  "You mean it?" she asked, tryin gher best to keep her high hopes down.  "I mean it," he replied.  Then they embraced into a hug.

        Eriol, who had witnessed the whole thing along with everyone else in the rom, used a bit of his magic, under the advice of Tomoyo, to put a little green plant with red berries above their heads.  Tomoyo, looking through her camera lend, the cheered "Look, Sakura-chan!  You're under the mistletoe!"

        Sakura and Syaoran's eyes locked.  So what if there were people around them, watching?  Their heads got closer and closer until their lips met in a sweet first kiss.  They received a cheer from their friends, Yamazaki saying something about where kisses first originated from until Chicharu fired a nearby candy cane at him.

        Still holding on to one another, Sakura whispered "Ashiteru, Syaoran."  "Wo no ai, Sakura."  They then kissed again, with Chicharu running after Yamazaki, Tomoyo videotaping them, Naoko and Rika chatting and Eriol smirking.  At that point in time, nothing else mattered but the one they were holding in their arms right now.

**_The End_**


End file.
